


Bubble Butt

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [11]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM?, Chaining, Jealous Mido Rana, Lemon, M/M, Possessive Mido Rana, Smut, Vampire Mido Rana, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Mido is a super f*cking jealous lunatic.





	Bubble Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi!

  
Mido's POV:

God I'm dying for a drink. It's been four days since I've had even a drop of blood and it's all because of one cute little nurse.

His blood type is B+ and he's got a cute, little bubble butt. Don't ask me how I know all this.

The reason I haven't drank in so long is because I'm waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Then Mujo will be my cute little housewife and we'll be together forever.

Timeskip

Mujo's POV:

I wonder what Mido's doing right now? Probably teaching a lesson or-

"Ow!" I heard a voice yell snapping me out of my thoughts. Oh my goodness I've done it again!

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry here let me help you up-" I was about to help them up when I fell on top of the student and we were in a...very..compromising position.

"Oh dear, I'm so so so sorry! Gah why can't I do anything right! Why must I be such a ditz!" I apologised like there was no tomorrow to the poor student I had fallen on top of.

"I-its fine Kina-Sensei," the student who I recognised as one of Mido's students.

"Hey, what are you doing out of class?" I asked confused as to why they weren't in their lesson.

"Rana-Sensei asked me to go fetch his papers and I was heading there before I bumped into you," they said and I knew they weren't lying since there were sheets of paper lying all over the ground.

"Oh here, let me help you," I offered starting to pick up some of the sheets of paper.

"Thank you Kina-Sensei!" They said a grateful smile on their face.

Once we finished picking up the sheets of paper that had fallen the student rushed to their class yelling thank you to me.

I really need to stop daydreaming, this is the tenth time this week that I've wandered into someone.

Mido's POV:

"Miss Yamada, what took you so long?" I asked  Taeko Yamada who was one of my best students so I'm not sure why she kept the lesson held up by taking so long.

"S-sorry Rana-Sensei, I bumped into the school nurse on my way here and it took quite a while to pick all the sheets up," she explained. I will have to ask Mujo if this is true but for now I'll have to believe her since she hasn't done anything like this before.

"Alright Miss Yamada, I'll believe you this time but please try to make sure nothing like this happens again," I asked her slightly annoyed since she took half an hour.

"Yes Sensei," she said bowing before heading to her seat looking embarrassed.

Timeskip Cause I'm Super Lazy

Mujo's POV:

As I was getting ready to go home Mido walked into the infirmary.

"Mujo, one of my students arrived late to class and they said that they bumped into you. I just wanted to come and make sure that they were telling the truth and not lying," Mido said closing the door behind him.

"They weren't lying and I apologise for not paying attention and making you have to delay your lesson,"

"An apology isn't enough," Mido said locking the door and walking to me in a predator way.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I asked lightly scared while backing up.

"I mean an apology isn't enough. I'll need...something else for you to show me how sorry you are." He said walking closer to me until I hit one of the tables.

"U-um...w-what do you n-need?" I said stuttering to him.

He kept waking until he was right in front of me and whispered into my ear.

"You," his breath hit my ear making me shudder a bit.

Next thing I knew something was being stabbed into my neck and everything was turning black.

Timeskip Cause Why Not

Mido's POV:

I finally have him! I finally have my adorable little nurse. I can't wait to sink my fangs into his neck, drink his sweet blood and cover him in my marks!

3rd POV:

Mido carried Mujo to his bedroom and placed him onto his bed. He went to his drawer, grabbed some silver chains and tied Mujo in an 'x position' on the bed. Mido made sure that the chains weren't tight to the point it would leave a mark but tight enough so that Mujo wouldn't be able to escape.

Timeskip Again For No Reason

Mujo's POV:

What..happened?....

"Ah darling! You're finally awake!" A deep,masculine voice said from the corner of the room.

"M-mido! W-why'd you do t-this?!?" I yelled at him tears filling my eyes.

"Cause darling, if I didn't do this those other disgusting mortals would have been able to see you. Only I can look at your cute little bubble butt and only I can have you!" His voice getting louder as he reached the end of his sentence. He then got up and walked towards me.

Sobs started escaping my lips and tears were pouring out my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. Come here~" he cooed to me softly stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead. Damnit, this monsters touch shouldn't feel good so why am I enjoying this! Why does he make me feel so happy and bring me comfort. Why why why....

"Please let me go-"

"NO!" His loud voice boomed making me jump.

"YOU.ARE.MINE!" He yelled slamming his lips onto mine. My sobs started to stop and my tears slowly stopped.

"Now since you've been a bad boy I'm gonna have to punish you," Mido said, his voice dark and menacing and the glint in his eyes made me feel....excited...WAIT WHAT THE F*CK! I should be scared not excited!...Even if I do love him....

"Oh would you look at that, is my cute little nurse excited? Cause your little friend sure seems to be," after he said that I immediately looked down and what I saw made my cheeks turn bright red. I was hard! Damnit Mujo junior control yourself!

"Well then, this punishment is gonna feel more like a treat. Oh well," Mido purred a smirk on his lips.

Mido pulled the remaining bits of his shirt and jacket off and began to take my nurse uniform off. Once it was completely off he pulled his trousers and boxers of leaving him naked. My mouth watered at the sight of his d-I mean!..

"Darling, it isn't fair that I'm naked while you've still got your boxers on," he said a pout on his lips but his eyes held mischief.

He then ripped my boxers off(literally) and made it so that his body was in between my legs. Without warning he shoved himself into me making me let out a loud moan.

Mido's POV:

God he's so f*cking tight~ ah~

I thrusted in and out of him while he moaned. My thrusts were now in time with his moans and dear lord it felt so f*cking good! Since he's distracted...ah~ his blood is so...delicious..I want..more.

I started sucking on his neck drinking more and more of his blood.

"Nya~" Mujo immediately blushed after he realized the sound he just made.

"Aw~that was such a cute little noise my darling," I cooed thrusting faster and faster.

After a few more minutes of thrusting I finally released inside of Mujo making him release all over our sweaty chests.

"I love you..." a small voice whispered making a huge grin appear on my face.

"I love you too~" I whispered into his ear unchaining him. I wrapped Mujo tightly in my arms and pressed him into my chest.


End file.
